


True Pacifist Vore #2 Consensual

by FreddyFazbutt



Series: Quick Reads [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Butt Slapping, Chara is alive, Consensual, F/M, Female Frisk, Fetish Content, Flirty Chara, Foot Fetish, Licking, Male Chara, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nudity, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Socks, Tiny Frisk, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: Frisk has a secret she has always wanted to be vored by Chara but has always been afraid to ask until Chara gets ahold of her diary and confronts her.





	True Pacifist Vore #2 Consensual

**Author's Note:**

> Pic does not belong to me

Frisk sat in her little dollhouse watching tv when a voice boomed from outside "Frisk can I talk to you?" It was Chara Frisk wondered what he wanted but went up to the door of her dollhouse and opened it coming face to face with Chara's green and yellow striped socks as she walked out looking up at him.

She asked "What is it Chara?" He smiled and rubbed his tummy and said "You know i'm quite hungry for some Frisk Biscuit right now" she blushed very red as she stammered words out "H-h-hungry?"

He nodded and picked her up smiling as he said "Yup a little birdie told me you wanna get eaten by me" she blushed red as he said "To tell you the truth I've wanted to eat you myself" she blushed even redder as she said "R-really?" He nodded and the butterflies in her stomach began moving around as he said "first let's get some privacy"

She nodded as Chara carried her into his room and closed the door locking it behind him as he sat down on the bed and placed her at his socks shoving his socked feet in her face making her blush and cough as she inhaled the smell of his dirty socks.

She gave it a couple of licks blushing as he smiled and let her inhale his dirty sock smell a little more before picking her up and pulling her clothes off making her blush as she said "w-what are you doing?"

He smirked as he completely undressed her before setting her down on the bed and undressing down to his underwear making her blush at the sight of his green and yellow underwear covered as she said "Wait are you g-gonna sit on me?"

He smiled as he nodded and turned around planting his huge butt on top of her making her blush deep red as the huge butt covered her completely. He smiled feeling her squirm under him as he wiggled pushing her around before lifting his butt and picking her up.

Her face was completely red as he smiled again and began playing with her boobs and nipples making her blush dark red and moan a little from the gentle rubbing and playing of her tiny boobs.

He then slapped her ass making her yelp in pleasure as he smiled and begin licking her with his long tongue and moaning with pleasure at her taste saying "You taste absolutely delicious Frisk mmmm"

She blushed as his tongue wrapped around her body gently moving her into his mouth. Now inside Chara's mouth she wriggled around in the wet and fleshy cavern as his tongue continued to run across her body. Then without any hesitation he gulped feeling her go down his throat as he moaned with pleasure.

With a loud splash she landed in his stomach as he let out a loud burp before rubbing his tummy. Frisk cuddled up to his stomach walls eventually falling asleep. 


End file.
